


set on fire all the things you touch

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Art, M/M, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flat rules are ridiculous. Gwaine makes his displeasure known, and to the surprise of literally nobody, ends up breaking them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set on fire all the things you touch

**Author's Note:**

> for summerpornathon week 4: forbidden. it's a sneaky fusion with [lovely little losers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaRz2zSXRhg), because it's taking over my life a little bit. i meant to colour this, or something, but i spent half the week redrawing everything and crying about anatomy and didn't even manage to get to a scanner, so it's just lineart. *jazz hands* title's from sunlight by the magician and years and years.


End file.
